Awkward Date
by Elli-Dawn
Summary: Requested story. Mailee and Claude are out on a date when they find a lost child. Claude isn't pleased by the fact he is so attached to Mailee. How does Claude react and will they find his parents?


Finally having a day off, Claude took Mailee out on a date away from Philip Chateau. Walking hand in hand down a crowed street, Mailee grinned happily as she excitedly eyed her surroundings.

Mailee was overjoyed to have some alone time with him. Claude couldn't help but feel elated himself; seeing her so thrilled to be with him made his heart grow warm. It had been so long since they were able to share time alone like this, they wanted to make the most of it. Claude just wanted to take it slow and enjoy walking side by side with her but Mailee had other ideas.

Bubbling with energy, she was practically dragging Claude along by the hand. Several soft sighs escaped his lips as he slowly followed along, helpless to resist Mailee's cheery demeanor.

Having dragged the now exhausted Claude around for awhile, Mailee suddenly stopped when she heard a faint muffled sound in the distance. Looking in all directions, she tried to find the source of the sound. "Do you hear that?" Mailee looked to Claude with a puzzled expression.

Taking in a deep breath, Claude looked to his surroundings, trying to see if he could pick up on what she heard. "Hmm, I can-" Claude stopped talking mid sentence as he had also picked up on the faint muffled sounds coming from somewhere near by.

Starting to panic, Mailee slowly inched closer to him. She was ready to jump into Claude's arms at any moment as she eyed her surroundings warily.

"What do you think it could be?"

They stood in a deserted part of town that hardly anyone ever ventures into anymore, thinking it would be fun to check it out. Now regretting that decision, Mailee wished she never dragged Claude to such a place.

Noticing how tense she was, Claude sighed, he couldn't believe how she was acting. "You know it's probably nothing. You shouldn't be so worried about it. Besides I'm here, I wouldn't let anything happen to you." Claude tried his best in attempts to calm her but she didn't seem to be listening. Mailee grabbed on to Claude's arm and refused to let go.

Rolling his eyes, he sighed once more, Claude knew he would have to find the source of her worries if he wanted to calm her.

Placing an arm around her protectively, Claude slowly started to walk in the direction the sound was coming from.

They had approached what looked to be a dark alley way, it made Mailee shudder even more thinking about what the sound could be. Burrying her head against Claude's chest, Mailee looked ahead from the corner of her eye. Claude tightened his grip on her as he slowly made his way into the alleyway.

The further they went the louder the sound got and the more Mailee shook within Claude's arms. "Ahhh, let's go back..." She exclaimed, not being able to handle the dreary atmosphere that loomed in the air.

Claude immediately shushed her and continued walking. He tried to make out what those sounds might be, he had an idea but wasn't completely sure.

Mailee remained quiet, not wanting to upset Claude any further. Claudes eyes suddenly widened as he found the source of the sound.

Claude gently nudged Mailee, making her look up. "Look." He pointed towards a grief-stricken child, he seems to have been separated from his parents. "It's just a child, I told you there was nothing to worry about." Claude teased her,

Mailee didn't look impressed as she began to pout.

Her eyes flickered sadly as she looked at the child, he looked so helpless as he sat there all alone, Mailee knew they had to help him.

Mailee slowly approached the child and kneeled down besides him, "Hey, you are lost aren't you?" She tried to calm with her soft voice. The little boy turned to look at Mailee with his teary eyes and nodded.

She patted him kindly on the head and smiled brightly. "Why don't you come with me? I'll help you find your parents, okay?" She held out her hand and he gently placed his little hand in hers.

"My names Mailee and that's Claude. " She pointed over to Claude and he responded with a slight nod of his head.

"What's yours?" She asked.

"Thomas..." The little boy said in a nearly inaudible voice. "Thomas, It's nice to meet you." Mailee smiled at him, making Thomas finally smile as well.

Mailee stood up and walked over to Claude holding Thomas's hand. "Well it looks like it's up to us to find his parents." She said looking at Claude.

Claude sighed, his eyes shook as he looked to the little boy, "I guess so." Even though Claude wanted to help the boy, he was saddened his day out with Mailee got ruined.

They began walking around to familiar locations in hopes someone would recognize the little boy but so far they have had no success. Thomas walked closely to Mailee, keeping hold on her hand while his other gripped onto her leg. Mailee thought it was adorable but Claude looked less than impressed that a boy was so close to her that he was practically hugging her body.

Mailee couldn't help but smile at Thomas as he kept a firm grip on her, "He's so cute!" She turned to look at Claude with a big grin, "Don't you think so?" Rolling his eyes, Claude looked away and sighed. "Yeah..."

Looked perplexed by Claude's reaction, Mailee didn't know what was wrong, until suddenly her face lit up as she thought of something. "Your not jealous, are you? hmm?" She asked teasingly. Mailee couldn't help but laugh as Claude's body flinched, knowing she hit a nerve. Claude immediately turned to look at her. "I am not!" He exclaimed but the blush on his face said otherwise.

Stopping to walk for a few minutes to let Thomas rest, Claude walked over to him and offered out his hand. "Why don't you walk with me?" The little boy looked ready to cry as he shook his head and burried it against Mailee's leg. "Haha!" Mailee couldn't help but laugh from seeing the shock on Claude's face from being rejected. "I think he rather me, sorry Claude." Mailee giggled.

"Hmmph, fine." Claude's eyes shook as looked away in a huff, feeling dejected, "Let's continue looking for his parents."

Claude continued to sigh as they searched, he couldn't believe he was rejected by a little kid and seeing him all over Mailee frustrated him; all the while she had a smile on her face, amused by the way Claude was acting.

They had just walked into a busier part of town when they suddenly heard a voice calling out.

"Tommy! Where are you!?"

Hearing the panicked ladys voice Claude and Mailee looked at each other and nodded. "It must be Thomas she is looking for." Mailee said and then smiled

at Thomas. "Hear that, you will be reunited with your parents soon." Thomas looked at her with his big round eyes as she patted his head.

Running over to the direction the voice was coming from, sure enough the woman's eyes widened when she caught sight of the little boy attached to Mailee. Seeing his mother, Thomas let go of Mailee's leg and ran towards her.

"Mummy!" He cried out.

"Tommy!" She said, running over to him, immediately catching him in her arms and squeezed him tight. Mailee and Claude couldn't help but be moved as they smiled from their touching reunion. The mother was overjoyed to have found her son, tears welled up in her eyes as she slowly approached them. "You both helped my son... How can I ever repay you?" She asked kindly.

Mailee smiled and shook her head, "No, it's fine. We are just happy to have helped reunite you both." She looked at Claude, "Isn't that right?" Claude looked at her and then to the lady and nodded, "Yes, seeing you both back together Is reward enough for us." Claude gently smiled at the lady and she smiled in return.

She began bowing several times, "Thank you, thankyou!" She said, overcome with emotions. "I am forever grateful to you both." She turned to the little boy, "Say thank you and good bye, Tommy." Thomas looked over to Mailee and ran up to her, hugging her legs. "Thankyou! Bye bye!" He said excitedly, also overjoyed to have found his mother. Claude huffed as the boy held onto Mailee's legs too long for his liking.

The boy then looked over at Claude, "Thank you too, Scary Man." The boy laughed and ran back to his mother, both bid their farewells before walking away, leaving a shocked Claude behind.

"Scary... Man?! Whhat!?" Claude gasped, his face looked on in utter shock as the couple disappeared from sight. Mailee burst out laughing, "Haha! What a cute kid. To think he got you so worked up." She grinned at him, Claude's face slightly reddened as he knitted his brow, "He did not!" Shocked by his sudden tone, Claude turned away embarrassed.

Mailee giggled as she latched an arm around his. "You know, I wouldn't mind a kid of our own someday." She sighed adoringly thinking about it. Claude immediately looked at her with widened eyes, "What!?" He gasped.

Mailee looked up to him with puppy dog eyes, What, you don't want to?" She spoke softly as she pouted. Claude was powerless to resist; he began to think about it and sighed. "Sure, I'd love a kid, but I would like a girl." Mailee smiled brightly, "Really? I'd love a girl!" She said happily.

Claude suddenly leaned down to whisper in her ear,"Since you seem so eager, why don't we get started right away?" Passion filled his eyes as he spoke seductively into her ear.

Mailee gasped, shocked by his words. She turned to look at his face and saw how serious he was. "Heh, okay then, let's go!" Mailee said pulling his arm and started running back towards the castle.

"Whoa, hold on!" Claude shouted.

"Nope! Not stopping now!" Mailee giggled as she continued to drag him along.

Claude sighed, knowing he should have held off saying that until later but now it was too late, he knew there was no stopping Mailee. "Fine. Let's go." Claude followed closely behind trying to keep up with her. Sure enough they spent a most passionate night together.


End file.
